Freeza Meets The Thunderer!
by SSVCloud
Summary: Freeza and his father King Cold have come to Earth! With Goku still missing out in space, who will save the Earth? And who is this mysterious blond-haired, blue-eyed, weapon-wielding warrior?


Freeza Meets the Thunderer

Freeza smirked to himself as he and his father, King Cold, stepped out of their ship and onto the Earth, the desert stone crunching underneath his mechanized feet. With his new cybernetics, Freeza was even more powerful than before! This time, he'd kill the filthy monkey for sure.

"Where is this Super Saiyan of yours, Freeza?" the King asked, already immeasurably bored. Freeza balled his fists and scanned the horizons.

"He's here somewhere, father," Freeza growled. "I promise you that." The scouter in his cybernetic eye had detected several power levels, yet none of them were even close to Son Goku's power. Where was he hiding?!

The Earthlings (and Vegeta) watched nervously from a distance as they wondered what to do. Freeza was far more powerful than any of them. But with Goku still missing, they would _have_ to fight. Vegeta had been training for the last nine months. Perhaps now, he thought to himself, he would be strong enough to reach the Super Saiyan state. There was no law that said there could only be one Super Saiyan at any given time, after all.

Several minutes passed and Freeza let out a weary sigh. Clearly, Goku wasn't going to show. Or he had died when Namek exploded.

"Very well," Freeza muttered as he held one finger aloft, "I suppose I'll have to settle for destroying the planet!"

"This is it," Piccolo told the others, "Vegeta, Gohan, you and I have to attack now!"

Before anyone could do anything, however, there was a sudden rumble of thunder. Then the sky shimmered with a heat haze and an enormous beam of light shot down from the heavens right in front of Freeza.

"I-Is that Goku?!" Krillin stammered out in shock as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"What _is_ this?!" Cold asked as the wind blew his cape back into one of their soldiers' faces.

The light faded and a blue-eyed, blonde-haired warrior _was_ standing before Freeza. Just _not_ the one he was expecting.

He was armored.

He had a winged silver helmet.

He had a long, billowing red cape and held a hammer in one of his fists.

"Who is _that?"_ Bulma, watching through a pair of binoculars with… more than mild interest.

"Is this your Super Saiyan?" King Cold asked, clearly perplexed. Freeza shook his head.

"Who," Freeza asked the strange, tall, muscled warrior, "Are _you?!"_

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard," he declared, "The God of Thunder! And Midgard is under my protection!" Freeza arched one brow in vague amusement.

"I am Freeza," he replied, "...Son of Cold, of Arcosia. And I am here to destroy this planet." Thor gripped his hammer tightly in his fist and began to swing it overhead.

"Not as long as I draw breath!" Freeza chuckled and gestured to his soldiers.

"Oh, that should not be much longer," he remarked blithely. "Dispose of him, men." One of Freeza's men tapped their scouter and was surprised that, instead of a number, it gave him a "?". He blinked, looking Thor up and down.

"Now what in the hell…" Thor held his hammer aloft and lightning erupted from the hammerhead in all directions, striking all of Freeza's soldiers and killing them instantly.

"Thou shalt have no minions to hide behind, villain!" Thor declared boldly. "Now, come and face The Thunderer!" Freeza shrugged and chuckled. He hadn't had much of an opportunity to test his cybernetics' combat capabilities.

"You're quite a lot of big talk," Freeza quipped, "So I suppose I'll shut you up!" He threw out his palm and fired a deadly red beam at Thor, who… smacked it away with his hammer. Freeza blinked in astonishment, which gave the Thunder God his opening to fling his weapon at Freeza, striking him across the face and sending him hurtling through a mountain. The hammer flew back into Thor's outstretched hand before Thor flew up into the air, hovering high overhead as he waited for Freeza to attack.

"Surrender is thine only wise choice!" Thor called down.

Cold found this all terribly entertaining.

"What in the hell _is_ he?!" Vegeta muttered in astonishment. He certainly wasn't a Super Saiyan. But then where did he have such power?

Freeza burst out of the ground and was surrounded by a flaming purple aura as he barreled into Thor with both fists, sending the Asgardian reeling before he followed up with a vicious right hook that sent him through a mountain of his own.

"I shall teach you to treat the mighty Freeza with such triviality!" Freeza roared as he thrust out his hands. Bolts of ki hurtled from his palms at lightning pace, but Freeza was shocked when Thor came bursting out of the ground, spinning his hammer in front of his face and deflecting the attacks! Thor threw his hammer with all his might, arcs of electricity crackling off of it as Freeza barely managed to avoid it with his speed. Thor was apparently surprised by his quickness and Freeza immediately closed the distance between them, assaulting Thor with a series of punches and kicks before headbutting him. While Thor was dazed, Freeza grabbed him by the cape and spun him around before sending him flying away to hit the ground with an almighty crash.

Then, infuriatingly, Thor stood up.

"You fight well," Thor commended as his hammer flew into his open hand again. Then he smirked. "For a mortal." The organic haf of Freeza's face turned red with anger. Who was this "Asgardian" to talk to him so? What in the world _was_ an Asgardian?! He was Freeza, supreme power in the universe (next to Lord Beerus). No one would talk down to him and live! "Now come," Thor called as he flew up to Freeza and pulled his weapon back, "And taste the wrath of Mjolnir!" Mjolnir smashed into Freeza's chin, then raised it overhead in both hands and smashed it down onto Freeza's head, smashing him into the ground with a crater.

"That guy said he was one of the good guys, right?" Krillin asked.

"Assuming Midgard is Earth," Tenshinhan remarked, "Then yes."

"Phew," Krillin replied with obvious relief, "Just checkin'. Because I _really_ don't wanna fight him next!"

Freeza climbed out of his crater again and was seething with rage. "I am the Mighty Freeza!" He roared in impotent rage. "I will not be mocked! You are no God! I will destroy you! I will destroy this planet!" He flew up into the air and raised one hand overhead. An absolutely massive ball of deadly orange light popped into existence over him like a miniature sun. Cold shook his head with an annoyed sigh. Cooler did that. Those boys were always trying to outdo one another. "Now die!" He flung the Death Ball down towards Thor, who glowered up at the attack.

"Have at thee, villain!" Thor roared in defiance. "Thou shalt feel the wrath of Thor!" He brought Mjolnir forward and the hammerhead began to glow with bright yellow light. A massive beam of energy burst from Mjolnir as Thor unleashed his Godblast. The beam hit Freeza's sphere, causing the deadly orb to burst like a balloon before immediately consuming Freeza, who screamed in pain before he was completely evaporated.

Thor leaned forward for a moment to catch his breath now that the battle was over. The Godblast always took his strength and required time to recover. Behind him, Cold applauded calmly.

"Very impressive," the King appraised, "Very impressive indeed." Thor turned to face his other foe and was more than slightly perplexed that this man was so complimentary towards the murder of his son. "What was that weapon of yours called again? Mol–neer?"

"Mjolnir," Thor clarified. Cold nodded.

"I see," King Cold muttered, rubbing his jaw as he looked at the hammer. "It seems quite a lot of your power seems to be drawn from that hammer. I wonder if you could have defeated him without it." Thor smirked and dropped Mjolnir onto the ground, which trembled under their feet.

"Why would he do that?!" Gohan asked. "Why would he drop his weapon?"

"Because Cold insulted his pride," Vegeta explained with some measure of approval. Perhaps this Thor was some sort of Saiyan after all.

Cold lunged toward Thor and struck him across the face. The Thunder God took a step back before throwing a punch of his own, staggering the King. He followed up with a left hook, then a right, before following up with a knee and an uppercut that knocked Cold onto his back. Cold hopped to his feet and blasted Thor with both hands, and Thor brought his hands up to blast lightning at Cold's beam, the collision resulting in a massive explosion. With Thor's vision obscured by the smoke, King Cold lunged into the smoke and grabbed for the hammer.

"Now the power shall be mine," he boasted. "And you shall suffer for murdering my boy!" To Cold's surprise, however, the hammer didn't budge. Cold pulled with all his might, the earth cracking under his feet as he sunk into the Earth, despite pulling upward on Mjolnir with all his strength. "Wh-what?! How?! What sort of weapon is this?!"

"It is Mighty Mjolnir," Thor explained as the smoke cleared, arms crossed over his chest. "It can only be lifted by those who are worthy, which thou certainly are not!" He held out his hand and Mjolnir ripped from Cold's grip, smashing him under the chin before returning to Thor's grasp. "And now, foul monarch, I shall see thee slain!" He flew up into the air and spun Mjolnir over his head, the sky turning black and the clouds swirling around him. The sky flashed with lightning as hurricane winds howled and screamed. It began to rain.

Fire.

Cold staggered up to his feet and flew up to Thor, raising both hands over his head and gathering energy into his hands as he came closer and closer.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor bellowed, throwing Mjolnir with all his might. The weapon was wrapped in so much magical energy that it seemed to be one massive bolt of lighting. The hammer hit Cold squarely in the chest, then went _through_ his chest, moments before he exploded into viscera.

The sky cleared as Thor descended to the ground, his cape fluttering gently behind him as Mjolnir flew idly into the Thunder God's hand. Despite a distance of several hundred feet, he spied the Earthlings and waved to them amicably.

"Fare thee well, mortals!" Then another massive flash of light struck Thor and he was gone, leaving our heroes _extremely_ confused.

The only person more confused was Trunks, who had just arrived. His mom never told him about _this._


End file.
